


Дипломированный специалист

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [69]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Дипломированный специалист

Шульдих светился от счастья, того гляди — пустится в пляс, и не делал этого только по причине глубокой несолидности данного действа. Кроуфорд вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Что случилось?

— Теперь в твоей команде работает не просто профессиональный киллер, телепат высшей категории, но и... — телепат выдержал театральную паузу, — дипломированый специалист.

Кроуфорд не смог удержаться от улыбки, при том такой счастливой, будто это не Шульдих получил заветный сертификат, а он сам.

— Я тобой горжусь. Никогда не сомневался.

Конечно, второе было лестным, совершенно необоснованным реальностью комплиментом, но таким приятным, что телепат только ещё ярче засветился.

— Теперь ты просто обязан предоставить нам отпуск. Мы это заслужили.

— Нам?

— Ну да... Спорим, что ты так на своей квалификации не нервничал, как со мной?

Кроуфорд хотел возразить, но поймав своё отражение в зеркале, провел по волосам, пряча седину, и улыбнулся:

— Выбирай место.


End file.
